Horizon
by Rinny2
Summary: Takes place after Breaking Dawn. Where does the Cullen family go from here? What happens with Ness and Jacob?
1. A New Beginning

I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for the last few months. I do not own these characters. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 1 : A New Beginning

EPOV

It wasn't as if I thought this day wouldn't come; it just came much faster than I had hoped. In five short years my daughter had gone from infancy to seventeen. Fathers always dread their little girls turning into teenagers, I was no different. Unfortunately for me it just happened much sooner. I looked at my little girl, though she wasn't so little anymore, embrace my wife after she handed her her book bag. These two amazing women were something I had never thought I would lucky enough to have. It was time for us to start over at a new school and this time, my daughter and wife would be coming with us for the first time.

I looked at the rest of my family. Their thoughts were reminiscent of a younger Renesmee. I smiled at the what flashed through Emmett's mind. She was about 7 years old growth-wise and held her cat.

_Uncle Emmett, will you do something for me?_ Of _course Nessie, what do you need? I want you to bite Mrs. Pickles._ She shoved her cat at her Uncle's face. _Why would you want me to bite your cat Ness? Because I don't want her to die. Make her a vampire kitty please._

It was hard not to laugh at this encounter. She was such a bright light in my families lives. After Nessie was born even Rosalie seemed happier. She and Esme got have a child vicariously through Ness and Bella and I were more than happy to allow them to babysit. I heard my angel sigh and I looked up to meet her gaze. "You ready, love?"

"Am I ready to go back to high school? About as ready as I'll ever be." She reached out and grabbed my hand squeezing it slightly.

"And how about you little girl?" I smiled at my daughter.

"I still don't see why I can't go to high school by myself the first time. It's already going to be awkward enough being a 'home school freak'. How am I supposed to try and be normal when my parents are in school with me?" Renesmee was clearly not done the complaining she had been doing the past week.

"Honey, you're forgetting that while at school I will be Uncle Emmett's sister, not your mother." Bella replied.

After much deliberation, we had decided it best that Bella's cover story be that she was Emmett's sister. Since Nessie's hair had the same tint of red as mine, she would be Alice and mine's sister. Emmett was thrilled. He had accepted Bella into the family almost as quickly as Alice had and enjoyed every minute of time with his 'sister'.

"Everything will be fine Ness, trust me." Alice said bouncing from foot to foot. She had been bouncing off the walls since we had decided Renesmee would attend school with us.

Nessie looked up at Carlisle with begging eyes. "Please Grandpa, can't your ground them for the next three years?"

He chuckled and put and arm around her. "I think it may be better to have them there to keep an eye on everything."

"Yes because I'm the one you have to worry about lunging for the first freshman's neck." She rolled her eyes and took another bite of the toast on the counter.

"Thanks for breakfast grandma." She kissed Esme on the cheek then turned to the rest of us. "Okay, let's get this torture over with."

"Calm down Ness, it'll be fine." Jasper whispered though it was easily a volume the rest of us could hear.

She smiled at him and walked towards the door. "I call riding with Aunt Rosalie!"

Rosalie glanced my way and smirked. "Shiny red car wins every time Edward."


	2. The First Day

**BPOV**

The rainfall on our first day of school did nothing to steer my thoughts away from Forks. It wasn't just the rain that made the surrounding area seem the same, it was also the fact that we weren't as far away as this family usually goes. Newport, Oregon was now home to us. It was far enough away from the remote town of Forks for us to safely live but was close enough for easy visits. Charlie had married Sue Clearwater and with that marriage came the knowledge of the Quillette tribe. Though it is strange having a stepmother, the one good thing to come from the marriage was I no longer had to lie to my father. He knew what the Cullen's were, what I had become, but best of all he knew that Renesmee was his granddaughter. His reaction to me being a vampire was not what I had expected. When Carlisle had told him what had happened during the birth of my daughter Charlie was forever grateful to Edward. He still had his little girl because of the man he had thoroughly opposed to for so long.

Edward and I frequently drove back to Forks. We would drop Renesmee off with Charlie and spend the weekend at our home in the woods. Ness, as I had reluctantly begun calling her, enjoyed every minute she spent in La Push. Charlie had sold his home and moved onto the reservation, not wanting to disturb Sue's children's lives anymore than they already had been. My father was not too upset to give up the home. Living in La Push put him closer to his best friend Billy. Since the confrontation in the woods with the Volturi, the wolves had eased up on the lines. Cullen's were allowed to cross when announced. Charlie liked to think that he brought upon the peace between the Cullen's and the werewolves. The rest of us knew the real two reasons that this came about: Jacob and Nessie.

I growled, something I didn't do often, at my last thought. Edward looked at me from the driver's seat and brought my hand he held to his lips kissing it softly. "He won't be here long, love." He stated.

I sighed and nodded as we pulled into the space at the school. Newport High School, here we come.

* * *

**NPOV**

Riding with my Aunt Rose had to be the best idea I've had in weeks. She couldn't read my mind or my feelings and she wasn't an overly exited pixie. She and Uncle Emmett were so different and though Aunt Rose and my parents didn't always get along, I enjoyed spending time with them.

"Now remember Ness, no boys. I mean it. I don't want to have to dismember someone on the first day. That would really put a dent in my high school career." Uncle Emmett said grinning.

"You're as bad as dad Uncle Em please. It's not really fair anyway, dad fell in love with a human, why can't I?" It wasn't the first time I've used this on the family. "At least I'm part human."

"The dog would be hurt to hear you saying that." He responded.

"Jake doesn't think of me as anything other than a friend and you know that." It wasn't the first or last time I heard something like this. Since I hit the physical age of 16 my Aunt's and Uncle's had been teasing me about Jacob. He and I had always been close. He was always around when I needed someone to play with as a child and would stay with me when my family went hunting. I didn't have to hunt nearly as much as they did since I also relied on human food but of course my father would hear nothing of me being left alone. Leaving me alone with Jacob took a lot of convincing by my mother as well. When I was younger she had no problem with Jacob spending time with me. Now that I was a teenager the idea of me spending time with him angered her.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I'm sure there won't be any boys that are interested in me anyway, especially with my 'brother' following me everywhere." I sighed and looked at my reflection in the window.

"He's just protective of you Ness. We all are." Aunt Rose smiled at me in the rearview mirror. "Look, we're here."

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched my daughter reluctantly get out of Rose's car. _This is going to suck_. Her thoughts were unhappy but I did my best to ignore them and focused on the woman next to me. "This is my first time starting a school with someone by my side."

"Hmmm. Well Mr. Cullen, I better not see you looking at any brunette human girls in biology." She teased.

Kissing her forehead I pulled her into me. "You know Mrs. Cullen I only have eyes for you."

"You're forgetting. To the town of Newport I am Bella McCarthy." She corrected me.

I frowned. Having her be my wife and become Mrs. Cullen was one of the best moments of my life, second only to the birth of our daughter. "I suppose I have to accept that don't I?"

"Well, you can still walk me to class and be extremely jealous when the throngs of guys hit on me like you claimed they did in Forks." She giggled.

"If you only knew what those guys were thinking, especially Mike." Though hearing people's thoughts was sometimes beneficial when it came to people like Mike Newton, it truly was a curse.

Our tightly knit family of seven walked up the stairs of Newport High School and the influx of thoughts hit me like a tidal wave and I knew the whispers were hitting my family's ears as well.

A blonde girl was whispering to a red head staring at our family. 'They all must be together, look they're holding hands.' The blonde said. 'Except for the brunette girl in the back. She looks out of place from the rest of them. She's all on her own.' The red head responded.

I turned around and saw my daughter walking with her head down behind Alice and Jasper. Jasper must have felt her mood because before I could do anything he and Alice lagged back and Alice looped her arm into Nessie's. A small smile graced my little angels face as Alice began talking rampantly about how the two of them were in a serious need of a shopping trip.

"Edward." The sound of my Bella's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Yes my love?" She had always said that I dazzled her but now was one of the many times she did the same to me.

"She'll be fine. Stop worrying." Squeezing my hand we made our way into the office to get our schedules for the next eight months of our lives.

* * *

**NPOV**

Of course my first class had to be alone. Not more than an hour ago I was furious about having to go to school with my parents, now I was terrified that I was by myself in the first class. I took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of the classroom. The smell of the blood of my fellow students didn't have the effect on me like it did to my family, especially my Uncle Jasper. To me, humans smell no more appetizing than animals. I couldn't imagine what it was like for my uncle being around all these humans. He hated feeling like the weak one and the fact that being around humans had been so easy for my mother and for me didn't ease his feelings.

It was quite ironic that my first class was biology seeing as my parents met in that same class. I quietly introduced myself to the teacher, Mr. Boylan, and he directed me to the empty seat next to a shy looking girl with black hair. I slid into the seat next to her and smiled slightly at her. Before I could introduce myself a blonde and red head were at the desk talking.

"Hi I'm Ashley and this is Lindsey." The girl said motioning to the red head.

"I'm Renesmee." I replied.

The girls looked at each other and then me. "That's an odd name."

I nodded. "Yeah, my family calls me Ness."

The bell rang and I silently thanked a higher power for freeing me from the grill session. The two girls scampered to their seats but not without promising to continue the conversation afterwards.

The girl seated next to me spoke softly and had I not had vampire hearing it was possible I wouldn't have been able to hear her. "They can be a bit overwhelming."

I turned to her and smiled again. I seemed to be doing a lot of smiling and not a lot of talking. "I'm Ness." I introduced myself to her.

"Kat." She responded returning my smile. "So what brings you to Newport a month into the semester?"

I thought briefly over the cover story that had been drilled into my head over the past week. "My father is a doctor and was offered a position at the hospital here."

"My father works at the hospital as well." Kat was easy to talk to and didn't shy away from me like my father had said might happen. I suppose it was the human portion of me at work. I would have to try and hone the vampire side to keep some of the other girls away.

After class I was confronted by Ashley and Lindsey as promised. "Your family seems really large." Was the first thing they said.

"Well, my real siblings are Edward and Alice. My birth mother was Esme's sister. She and my birth father died in a car crash when Edward, Alice and I were very young and as our guardian she and Carlisle took us in. Bella and Emmett were adopted about 5 years ago and after them Rosalie and Jasper. It's strange but, it works." I ran the story through my head again and gave myself a mental pat on the back for keeping everything straight.

"And they're all together?" Lindsey asked.

"Bella and Edward, Rose and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper, yes." I responded.

Ashley sighed. "Too bad, your brother Edward is really cute."

I looked oddly at them. "I'll be sure to tell him you think so." I scooped my backpack up and quickly exited the classroom before the vultures could descend anymore.

* * *

**BPOV**

It was only second period and the entire school was already talking about the Cullen family. I wasn't sure why this surprised me so much. On my first day at Forks the entire school had been talking about me and there was only one of me there, there were seven of us here. I had English Lit with Alice. My first class had been history and unfortunately none of my family was in that class. Emmett and Rose walked into their English class which was next door however the two of them were starting off as seniors. We hadn't started as young as the Cullen family usually does. Edward had insisted that Nessie start school in the grade she should actually be in. I'm not sure how much of the insistence idea actually came from Edwards head. My daughter truly had her father wrapped around her finger.

"How is your day going Bella?" Alice asked as she hopped into the seat next to me.

I thought for a bit. "Better than my first day at Forks. I haven't had anyone looking like they hated me yet. Of course, I haven't been to bio so there could be someone in there that will give me the look of revulsion."

Alice laughed clearly understanding my reference to Edward's reaction of me. "I am fairly certain the only look you will be getting in biology is one of deep love. You do know you two are incredibly mushy right?"

"And you and Jasper weren't when your relationship was new?" I countered

Before she could respond her eyes glazed over. I knew this look. I had seen it many times and often it followed by a 'Bella is in danger' sentence.

"Alice? What's wrong? What did you see?" I asked in a volume only she could pick up.

She cocked her head to the side. "You worry too much Bella. It's nothing bad."

"Alice." I growled at her.

"I just saw Nessie's first gym class." She replied.

I groaned. "What happens?"

"She may possibly knock someone out with a volleyball." Alice giggled at the end of the sentence.

"She's not uncoordinated, why would she do something like that?" I asked.

Alice smirked. "She clearly has found the Jessica and Lauren of Newport High."

"We'll have to discuss this at lunch before it actually happens." I picked up the pencil on my desk as the teacher began to speak to the class.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella and I made our way to our family who was already situated at the lunch table farthest away from the rest of the student body. Before anyone could even speak Bella was next to Nessie hissing at her. "Young lady, why are you planning on hitting someone in gym class?"

"Way to go Ness!" Emmett cheered. I glared at him and he gave me an apologetic look. _Sorry bro but you have to admit, it's pretty awesome how much she's learned from me._

Ness glared at Alice. Who put her hands in the air in surrender. "I couldn't help it she saw me have the vision."

"I was just going to send a volleyball innocently at her head." My daughter replied looking at me sheepishly.

I shook my head. "You know full well with your strength it would knock her out."

"You haven't met these girls yet. They're evil. I think we should alert the Volturi of their presence." She exclaimed.

Rose laughed at her and pushed a tray of food towards her. "Eat Ness."

Ness looked her and then smirked. "That's a good idea. Why hit her with a volleyball when I can just eat her!"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I growled at her. The entire family looked at me with wide eyes. I didn't yell or scold my daughter much. In all honesty, I spoiled her rotten, so hearing me speak to her like this was not a common event.

She frowned. "I'm sorry daddy." She whispered. My un-beating heart melted.

My Bella was another story. Her face was still scrunched in anger and frustration at our daughter. "We'll speak about this more when we get home."

* * *

**NPOV**

My first day of school was finally over and we were headed back home. Afraid of the wrath that was my mother I decided not to make anyone unconscious with a volleyball though the option was still open for the future. I was greeted to the smell of fresh baked cookies as we entered the house. Grandma Esme came rushing in and pulled me into a hug. "Nessie how was your first day?" Grandpa Carlisle followed suit right behind her.

"It was okay except dad wouldn't let me eat the snobby girls." I stated.

Grandma Esme gave me a pretend frown and Grandpa Carlisle simply laughed. "Yes, your father can be quite the downer can't he."

"Ugh what is that smell." Rose stated as she walked up behind me. "It smells like wet fur."

Before anyone could respond my mood suddenly changed. "Where is he?!" I exclaimed. Realizing what a stupid question that was I ran into the kitchen only to crash into a warm wall with arms. I looked up into the face of our visitor and smiled. "Jake!" He immediately pulled me into a tight hug and I couldn't help but smile.

"Now what was this about wanting to eat a girl I heard Ness?" He scolded me.

I looked into his dark eyes and shrugged. "I'm sure no one would have missed her too much." I said playfully.

"Jacob." I heard from behind me. I knew the voice and tone all too well. When I was around him she was never happy but when I wasn't around she was. I didn't understand how one person could be so bipolar when it came to another person but that insanity was my mother.

Jacob's large arms released me. "Bells." He said and walked over embracing her as well.

Next was my father to greet him. "Jacob." They shook hands and my father smiled at me. He knew how happy Jake made me and he clearly knew my curiosity over my mother's reactions.

Grandma Esme entered the kitchen and moved a plate in my direction. "You better eat some cookies Ness before Jacob eats them all."

"I wouldn't eat them all." He protested.

I glared him down in response.

"I would have left at least two for you." Jake laughed causing me to laugh as well.

He pulled me into the living room and sat me down on the couch next to him. "So how was your first day kiddo?"

I frowned. "Really? You're going to call me kiddo? I'm seventeen Jake."

"I'm sorry Ness. You know it's a habit." He replied.

My frown remained. I wasn't really sure what to say at this point in time. I would clearly always be a little girl to Jacob. While that had been fine with me for so long, for some reason it just wasn't good enough anymore. I looked up at my father who looked at me knowingly. He didn't need to be able to read thoughts to read me.

"Ness, what's wrong?" Jake asked breaking me from my thoughts.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I just have a lot of homework I need to get done." With that I exited the room and rushed up the stairs to my bedroom.

* * *

**A/N** Thank my electric company for having the power out for an hour and leaving me only with my laptop for this chapter so soon. Please review!

Next chapter will focus more on Edward and Bella. I needed to set the tone for the story with the first two chapters.


	3. The Hunt

**BPOV**

The room was light with the remnants of the sunset that would soon disappear as the moon rose. I laid on our bed, the most pointless piece of furniture we had, and read my battered copy of Wuthering Heights for probably the 30th time in my life. I was fairly sure Edward had started to keep count.

"Reading that again love?" He questioned.

I looked up at him over the binding and smiled. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of it. It's like my security blanket."

Edward smiled his crooked smile that continued to dazzle me even now. "We have so many books you could read. Perhaps you should broaden your horizon's more."

I thought for a moment. "I suppose I could get started on the reading list we have for English Lit. I have read all of the books before though."

Edward shook his copy of To Kill a Mocking Bird at me and laughed. "And I haven't read this several times for several different teachers? I could quote Scout for you if you'd like."

I rolled my eyes at him and returned to Heathcliff. After completing only one line I could feel his eyes boring upon me. "What's wrong Edward?"

"Do you regret it now?" He asked me.

"Regret what?" I was unsure as to what he was getting to.

"This life. Now that you know you will be reading the same books over and over again, learning the same things. You could be off in a normal job right now if I had stayed away." Edward responded.

I sighed. After all these years he still regretted that I hadn't had all the human experiences he had wished for me. "How can you ask me that? I have a wonderful husband, a beautiful daughter, and a loving family. You know I was never meant for anything normal Edward. Do you regret it?"

In an instant he was next to me on the bed pulling me into him. "Never."

I put my book down and turned so my face was against his chest. "What are we going to do about Nessie?"

"What about her?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb Edward you know exactly what I am talking about. I can't believe that I'm the one having issues with him. It was always you before. Can't you take your job back? I don't have the right qualifications for it." He kissed my forehead in an attempt to alleviate my frustration.

"She may not choose him that way Bella." He responded after a moment.

"He's too old." I huffed into his chest.

He chuckled at me. "He's not getting any older."

"Has she made up her mind about it? I know you've been listening." I knew if I couldn't pull an answer out of him I could at least turn to Jasper.

"She's confused." He said slowly.

"Maybe she'll meet a nice human boy." I offer.

"Yes, and then she'll bring him to Emmett and ask him to turn the boy like she requested of Mrs. Pickles." He countered.

"I didn't say she had to find someone to spend the rest of her life with. I just thought she could go out on some dates; deter her from thoughts of him." I protested.

He shook his head and chuckled at me. "I love you my Bella.

I sighed. Even when I was frustrated and worried, I couldn't help but be completely content while I was in the arms of this man. "I love you too, Edward.

* * *

**NPOV**

I had waited to exit my room until after Jacob went to sleep. He had tried to come and talk to me several times but Aunt Alice had insisted I just needed time to myself after the first day. I was forever indebted to her for all the times she saved me from awkward moments. Since I didn't need nearly as much sleep as humans I had gotten my homework done for the entire week and was now bored out of my mind.

As I entered the family room I saw Uncle Emmett and Jasper playing some fighting game on Xbox. I was pretty sure they had gone through at least twenty controllers in the last year. Most of that was due to Emmett. He didn't like losing. Grandma Esme was reading and sitting next to Grandpa Carlisle who was half reading half watching the Xbox match that I was occurring. I flopped down next to my grandmother and sighed. "I'm hungry." I stated.

"Do you want me to make you something dear?" She asked right away.

"No, no. Let me rephrase that. I'm thirsty." I said.

Uncle Emmett looked away from his game eyes wide with excitement. "Oh! Let me take her!" He exclaimed. Since as far back as I can remember which was well my infancy, Uncle Emmett had loved taking me hunting. Out of everyone in the family he enjoyed hunting the most and he always made it enjoyable for me. With him it wasn't just a chore, it was a game.

I looked at him and grinned wickedly. "Race you!" And I took off out the door. It was a custom of ours to race to the end of our property line where the forest began. I usually won these races except when he cheated. One of the things I had inherited from my father was his speed. This is one thing that my family was happy about. My skin wasn't as strong as theirs but at least they knew if I was in danger I could get away.

When he finally caught up we walked on like humans. Our hunts usually consisted of long talks as well. He didn't treat me like weak human like the rest of the family had the tendency to do so it was nice to have someone to talk to. "So how was your day really Ness?" He asked me. I reached my hand out and touched him on the arm showing him a brief synopsis of what had occurred.

He laughed at what had occurred in my biology class. "Did you give Edward that message?"

I shook my head. "A world of no."

"So are you going to tell me why you were avoiding Jacob?" He questioned.

"I had homework to do." I insisted.

"Ness." Uncle Emmett looked at me frowning. "Come on, you used to tell me everything."

I laughed. "Yes but that was before I was smart enough to realize nothing was a secret with my father around."

"I promise not to think about it. I will continually sing Paula Abdul's _Forever Your Girl_ album in my head." He crossed his heart and zipped his lips.

I sighed. He had a way of getting me to talk about things. "I'm just a little kid to him Em."

"You're still a little kid to all of us Ness." He responded.

"But what if I don't want to be thought of as a little kid. Especially with him." I explained.

He looked thoughtfully at me. "Why do you want him to think differently of you?"

I pondered his question. "I have no idea. I just, I feel like I don't. I know I'm not making any sense." Not wanting to continue this conversation anymore I took a deep breath and smiled. "Smells like bear Uncle Em."

His eyes glittered like a 5 year old child on Christmas morning. The two of us took off into the forest to start our hunt. Hopefully, like our conversation, it would be wolf free.

* * *

**EPOV**

I'm not sure how I had resisted her body so much before we were married. After making love to my wife the first time I never wanted to do anything else. The urges did subside some after a few years together but there were many, many days that we put Emmett and Rose to shame. I looked over at my angel as she pulled on one of my t-shirts. I growled and she looked my direction. She knew seeing her in my clothing always got to me. Alice always had a fit when Bella wore sweats around the house but I had never seen her look sexier.

"Let's go see what everyone is up to." She suggested reaching for my hand.

I smiled and took her hand as we left the room and descended the staircase.

"Where's Ness?" Bella asked Carlisle and Esme.

"Emmett took her hunting." Carlisle responded looking up from his book.

"Why didn't she ask us?" I questioned.

"You two were a little busy." Alice said walking into the room.

It was times like these that I missed the human Bella. If I closed my eyes I could imagine the blush that would be on her face at this point in time. She knew nothing was a secret in this house but was always embarrassed when things were mentioned so openly.

Moments later Emmett entered the house with Ness in tow. "Nessie stole my bear." My brother grumbled.

"You big baby! I found you another one!" She exclaimed.

"Do you ever feel like there are two children in this house?" Bella asked.

"All the time." Rose said as she entered the room and gave Emmett a smack on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Emmett protested.

"For not being a better influence for your niece." She glared at him and put her arm around my daughter. "Way to go Ness." She laughed and the rest of the family joined in.

"Well now that we're all here I have something to discuss." Alice stated.

"What is it dear?" Esme smiled at my overly excited sister.

"I think we should have a Halloween party." The pixie said jumping excitedly from one foot to the other.

Bella moaned in exasperation. She hated parties. In truth, we hadn't any many parties with her that went off completely without a hitch.

"Halloween is two weeks away Aunt Alice and we just got here. We barely know anyone." Nessie said.

Alice smiled. "Everyone will want to see the house of the mysterious Cullen family." She then laughed. "That's a great costume idea Ness. Emmett will love it." She turned to my parents forgetting that even though she knew they would allow it she still had to ask permission. "Please?"

Carlisle chuckled. "Okay Alice, you can throw a party."

Alice squealed. "We have to go shopping this weekend. So much to get a so little time." She started talking to herself as she exited the room.

"She is so exasperating." Bella sighed.

Jasper laughed. "Don't I know it."

Emmett smiled. "Jasper made a joke!"

My attention flew to my daughter as she yawned. "Sleep time for the human." I smiled.

"You keep telling yourself that I'm human dad." Nessie hugged Bella and myself goodnight and headed up for her usual three hours of sleep.

I remembered that she had been out with Emmett and was sure they had discussed the occurrences of today. I focused into Emmett's mind.

_Straight up now tell me do you really wanna love me forever, oh oh oh._

I smirked at my brother. "Really Emmett? Paula Abdul?"

He laughed. "Just because you didn't enjoy the eighties doesn't mean the rest of us didn't bro."

* * *

Please review! I know there are have several people who have added this story to alerts. Please let me know what you think! The more love I get the faster I write!


	4. The Boy

**NPOV**

Morning and my second day of school came way too fast. I pulled myself out of bed and picked up the remnants of the alarm clock that I had thrown across the room. Mom wasn't going to be happy about that.

I was putting the pieces in the trash can when someone knocked on my door. "Ness? You okay. I heard a loud crash." He was the last person I wanted to talk to this morning. The door slowly opened and he peaked in.

"I'm fine Jake." I replied running my hands through my hair. It was a nervous habit my mother said I had gotten from my dad. "Wish I could say the same about my clock."

He looked at the empty spot on my nightstand and smirked at me. "Esme is making breakfast. Better hurry up."

"I'll be down in a few minutes. Aunt Alice has had my outfits for this week picked out for the last month." I responded. We stood in silence until I finally spoke up. "Ya know you do need to leave the room so I can change, unless you have a death wish and want me to start changing in front of you. I'm sure my father would enjoy that."

He looked taken back by what I had just said. If I didn't know better I would have thought he was contemplating my offer. "Jacob." Came the growl of my father. I was sure anyone within the surrounding mile of our home would have heard him. Jacob quickly left my room, clearly wanting to keep all his appendages for the moment.

I pulled the outfit labeled Tuesday out of my closet and threw it on. Though she was not happy with it, my parents had given Aunt Alice strict instructions as to what I was allowed to wear to school. I laced my sneakers, straightened my skinny jeans and threw a black hoodie jacket over the hot pink t-shirt. Reluctantly I descended the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Ness, your hair." Aunt Alice complained sweeping over to me and pulling my medium length dark hair up into a messy bun. "Much better."

Grandma Esme pushed a plate in front of me. She had taken so much to cooking since I was around. I took a few bites of toast and quickly finished off my eggs. The rest of the family had already filed out and was waiting at the door for me.

"Ness." Jacob said quietly.

I turned to see he was directly behind me. His face was soft and he brushed a stray piece of hair away from my face. He placed his hand under my chin and pulled my head up to look at his. I closed my eyes enjoying the warmth of his touch. I was so used to everyone being so cold it was strange but exciting when someone was around who wasn't. I opened my eyes and looked into his. "Yes?" I asked my voice coming out more hoarsely than I had anticipated.

My reaction seemed to startle him out of whatever mood he had been in. "Have uh, a good day at school."

I attempted to smile. "Sure sure." I started to exit the kitchen.

"And no homework excuse tonight. I didn't come all this way to play video games with Emmett and Jasper." He called after me.

I smirked but did not turn around. Aunt Rose handed me my backpack and I followed her to her car.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella was clearly not happy with their interaction this morning. She would have been less happy had she been able to read the minds in the room. No one knew for sure what was going on at this point in time. Nessie's future hadn't gone completely black so we knew at least for right now she wasn't completely entwined with Jacob. She still didn't know why he was always around. They had managed to keep the secret for the past five years and Bella was insistent that if we did not tell her she would choose someone else.

"Maybe she'll meet a human boy today." I offered trying to break the tension in the car.

Bella smiled at me. "We can hope."

She started laughing causing me to look away from the road again. "I wish I could read your mind. What are you laughing about love?"

"What a difference five years makes. Last time we were in high school someone was trying to kill me, now, I'm worried about who my daughter is going to end up with. Seems a little fast doesn't it?" She explained.

"It's not exactly a normal situation. Jacob and Renesmee." I responded.

"Let's just focus on today. I don't want to think more about this right now." Bella insisted.

"We will eventually have to discuss this. All of us." She knew this but I knew it wouldn't happen without my urging.

* * *

**NPOV**

I sat in American History completely bored. When you had a Civil War soldier for an Uncle you pretty much had a walking text book. The bell seemed to have waited an extra hour to ring as I finally exited the room. The day was finally over and I had again avoided inflicting any pain on Ashley and Lindsey. I opened my locker and shoved my history book inside. I didn't need to bring it home since I had already finished my homework for the week.

I closed my locker door to see a boy standing there smiling at me. "You're Renesmee right?"

"Yes." I replied nodding at him.

"I'm Josh, Josh Pines." He introduced himself. "Listen if you need someone to show you around the school or the town just let me know."

I smiled at him. Though he did seem pushy, it was nice to have someone else who hadn't wanted to know about my family right away. "Thanks Josh, I'll let you know."

Aunt Rose motioned to me from behind him. "I have to get going but it was really nice meeting you."

His eyes lit up at my statement. "You too. See you around Ness."

I slid past him and hurried to my blonde family member. "Well?" She asked nudging me.

I laughed slightly. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

**BPOV**

Esme was in the family room hunched over floor plans when we returned. Carlisle had his first day of work today so he wouldn't be back until later.

"How was your day?" She asked us looking up smiling. While there were many days that I missed being able to speak to my real mother Renee, having Esme around really did fill the void.

I smiled. "Nessie met a boy."

I heard my daughter groan from behind me. "He introduced himself to me that was it. Really, there is no need to start planning china patterns."

Esme's face lit up. "What does he look like?"

Renesmee sat down next to her. "He's tall, blonde, looks a little like Uncle Emmett so that's a little creepy."

Everyone laughed but Emmett. "He would be lucky if he looked anything like me!" He exclaimed.

"Who's he?" Jacob asked entering the room.

"Nessie's boyfriend." Rose chuckled.

Jake's face seemed to fall with that statement.

"Let her alone. Like she said he just introduced himself." Edward interjected. I wasn't sure if this was for his daughter's sake or if it was due to the things going through Jacob's head at the time.

"Well, we need to go do some shopping for you soon Ness. I need to rethink your entire wardrobe." Alice stated.

Jacob's eyes flickered from Ness to me to back to Ness. "So am I going to get to spend time with my favorite half-breed today or do you need to complete your homework for the rest of the month?"

Her face brightened, clearly happy the previous conversation was over. "Hmm. Does this mean we're going for a hike?"

His laugh was joyful. "Of course."

"Be careful Ness." I warned as she jumped from the couch and ran towards the backdoor.

"Sure sure." She replied.

I sighed. She was even starting to speak like him.

* * *

**NPOV**

We had been walking through the trees for several minutes before one of us spoke.

"So you have a boyfriend now huh?" Jacob asked.

I laughed in response. "If I didn't know any better Jake I'd say you're jealous."

"What if I am?" He said quietly. If I wasn't half vampire I wouldn't have been able to hear this.

I stopped in my tracks. "I'm sorry what was that?"

He turned towards me but kept his eyes on the ground. "What if I am?" He repeated.

I shook my head at him and starting walking again. "Why in the world would you be jealous Jake? I'm just a kid, remember."

"You know you're more than that Ness." He said catching up to me and grabbing my wrist to pull me around to look at him.

"Do I?" I questioned suddenly feeling the anger I had felt yesterday surfacing again.

He squeezed his eyes shut. "There is so much you don't know."

I took a step closer to him. "Then tell me Jake. I thought we always told each other everything."

"You know all the stories. I've told you everything about my tribe, about who we are. You just aren't aware that one of the things I told you occurred when you were born." He sighed opening his eyes and looking into mine pleading me to remember.

I thought back to everything he had told me. All the things Billy had told me. Most were simply stories of their history. Stories of how our family had met Ephraim Black all those years ago.

"It's so hard for me to be away from you Ness. To go all those months until I can visit." He reached his hand out cupping my cheek.

"Jake what are you talking about? What is it that you want me to remember?" I begged. He grabbed my hand and placed it over his heart. I felt his heart pounding violently against his chest. I took my eyes away from my hand on his chest and looked back into his. The story suddenly hit me. The one he wanted me to remember. The one that had effected so many of the tribe. "Imprinting." I whispered.

He nodded at me. _You just aren't aware that one of the things I told you occurred when you were born._

Jacob had imprinted. Jacob had imprinted on me.

"Why do you stay away then?" I questioned.

"So you are able to have a choice." He whispered to me. "I'll be whatever you need me to be. I just want you to be able to have a choice."

I took my hand off his chest and stepped closer to him. "Jake, I've already made my choice." I whispered to him placing my hand on his that was still on my cheek.

He removed his hand and placed it on my hip. He moved closer to me placing his forehead against mine. "Your mother is going to kill me." He said.

I swallowed hard. I had never been this close to him. It was exhilarating. "I'll follow right behind."

His warm lips softly touched mine as if he was afraid I would break. I reached my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his short hair. He released my lips and placed his forehead back against mine. "Ness you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."

I smiled but my happiness was quickly interrupted. "What the hell is going on here?" I looked over my shoulder and saw one angry looking brunette vampire standing in the clearing.

* * *

A/N: Please let me know what you are thinking. I know people are reading this I see the hits. Please review!


	5. Little Girl

**EPOV**

If I hadn't been so in love with this woman I would find her utterly terrifying at the moment. Stalking back and forth in the family room in front of the couch that contained Ness and Jacob, Bella growled and mumbled to herself. Carlisle stood at the doorway to the kitchen with Esme next to him hiding slightly behind his right shoulder.

_I thought it would be Edward that would be acting like this._ My head turned to Emmett and he smirked at me.

"Bella," Jacob began. She growled in response and he stopped.

I walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. I felt Bella calm slightly at my touch. Everyone stared for what seemed like hours.

"This is ridiculous." Ness finally said jumping to her feet. "You can't control my life."

"Oh yes I can." Bella hissed.

"How is this any different than you and dad?" My daughter motioned at me, her eyes locking with mine and silently pleading for my help.

"I was actually seventeen." Bella interjected.

"So am I!" Ness knew this was a losing battle.

"Physically; just because Jacob imprinted on you does not mean you are ready for any kind of relationship!" She pointed at Jacob, her hand visibly shaking.

"So you know then?" She asked. It was rhetorical though. How could we not know. "You know I can't be apart from him then. Do you have any idea how hard it is for Jacob to be away from me?"

Neither Bella nor I answered. Ness knew about the time Bella and I had been apart. She knew how horrible life was without each other. I couldn't help but smirk at my daughter that cunning little devil. She's using that to her advantage.

"We're not discussing this anymore. Go to your room." Bella ordered.

Ness looked at Jacob who nodded at her to go ahead.

_Daddy, please help me. _She thought as she got up from the couch. I pulled her into a hug as she walked by and kissed her head. I let her go and she huffed walking up the stairs.

Everyone stared at Bella for a moment waiting to see what she would do.

"Jake." She sighed sitting next to him. "She's too young."

"Bella, I have no control over her feelings, you know this." He responded.

She looked at me and frowned. "Thanks for the support there _daddy_." She emphasized the last word sharply.

"Love, what are we supposed to do? From everything Billy has told me there isn't a way around it." I explained.

"And Jacob is a nice boy, despite the way he smells." Alice added coming into the room.

"You're not exactly a bed of roses either there pixie." Jacob smirked.

_Thanks grandpa! I can't wait to see you! _The voice of my daughter suddenly came into focus.

"Renesmee, down here NOW!" I exclaimed.

I saw her peer around the corner and down the stairs. She smiled sheepishly at me and walked down like she was heading towards a firing squad.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to visit Grandpa Charlie this weekend." She smiled at me sweetly.

Bella took a page from my book and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Wonderful, all weekend with Jacob with no supervision."

"Bella, Charlie will be there and so will the rest of the pack. And you can't forget Sue. She is a mother herself." Esme tried to calm her down.

"You can always call your father back and tell him that he can't see his only grandchild." Nessie offered.

Bella's eyes were black. Rarely had I seen anger turn her this way. "I need to get out of here." She said and then raced out the door before anyone could respond.

"Ness, sometimes you're such a little brat." Alice giggled. "You've been spending too much time with Rose."

"I heard that!" My other sisters' voice floated downstairs.

"Come on sweetie; let's get you something to eat." Esme said motioning to Ness. She followed obediently and let my mother wrap her arms around her as they walked.

Jacob looked up at me, waiting for me to speak. "You know I'm not happy about this." I stated.

He simply nodded.

Emmett looked around at all of us and spoke. "So, who's up for some video games?"

I laughed and took off into the woods to find my angel.

* * *

**NPOV**

"I know that I'm not a normal seventeen year-old, but why can't I be treated like one?" I grumbled into my sandwich.

Grandpa Carlisle sat down across from me and smiled. "You have to remember Nessie, when your mother chose your father she accepted the fact that she would never have a family then you came along. You are a miracle to this entire family and we all just want to protect you."

"I'm not exactly breakable." I replied.

"Even if you were a full vampire Ness we'd still be protective of you." Grandma Esme kissed my head.

"Am I being completely unreasonable?" I looked at both of them.

"No, just a teenager." Grandpa chuckled wrapping an arm around Grandma.

I smiled and shrugged at them. "Well it could be worse."

"You could be in love with a cockroach?" Uncle Emmett laughed sitting on the empty stool to my left.

"Could be a human." I responded.

"We certainly don't need that again." Aunt Rose sighed.

I picked up and orange and circled it around in my hands. "I don't know, there's something kind of romantic about giving your life up for the one you love." I mumbled. I momentarily forgot that everyone around me had expert hearing. I looked up sheepishly at Uncle Emmett who was glaring at me. "Don't worry, you don't need to put me on suicide watch or anything."

"Emmett, your brother is cheating!" Jacob's voice permeated the house and thankfully halted the awkward discussion.

Uncle Emmett laughed and bounded out of the room. Aunt Rose huffed and rolled her eyes. "Boys."

Aunt Alice walked in the room, clearly amused by what was transpiring between Jake and Jasper. "Is she going to hate me forever?" I asked.

"Oh sweetie, she doesn't hate you. Everything will be just fine. I have foreseen." She said the last part ominously.

* * *

**BPOV**

I had only been pacing for a moment when I knew he was behind me. Though this wasn't the meadow where we spent so much time together in Forks, it was the closest thing we could find when we had arrived in Newport. We were silent for several minutes. Though my mind was still such a puzzle to him he could still read me.

"This is all your fault you know." I broke the silence.

"How is this my fault?" He questioned eyes narrowing.

"She got the stubbornness from you!" I exclaimed.

Edward laughed and flashed the crooked smile that to this day still continued to dazzle me. "You're calling me stubborn? Silly Bella." He pulled him into him and began placing kisses on my head. "You always have and always will be the most stubborn person I have ever met."

I huffed. I knew he was right. If I hadn't been stubborn though, I wouldn't be able to live forever with this beautiful creature.

"Being a parent is hard." I mumbled into his chest.

He laughed again, clearly enjoying my frustration. "But one of the most amazing things you have ever given me." He rubbed circles on my back trying to calm me. "We don't know where this is going to end up love. Remember that everything is still her choice. Maybe she'll end up falling in love with that boy she met today."

I pulled away and smiled at him. "You know it's not Jake that I'm objecting to. It's her age."

Edward brought his hand to my face. "I think, it's a little of both."

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think?! Please review!! I'm writing chapter 6 right now!


	6. Real Reasons

NPOV

After the intensity of last night I was actually thrilled to be going to school. I could at the very least escape my family for a brief period of time. I plopped myself down next to Kat, pulled out my biology textbook and sighed.

"Rough first week?" She asked.

I smiled. It was amazing how she still wasn't frightened of me being this close. "You could say that. My family is, well, they're a little exasperating at times."

Kat was a small girl with dark hair. She seemed to dress the same way as I do, simple. Jeans and t-shirt with the occasional hoodie thrown in. I suppose her demeanor would be similar to my mothers' friend Angela, though I knew of her only through stories and pictures. Her bright blue eyes seemed to brighten when I offered my annoyance with my family. "I understand. I'm one of five kids. Not much privacy in my house."

I nodded. "I know what you mean." Though I was fairly sure that Kat did not have a mind reader or psychic in her family, let alone someone who can feel the emotions around them.

"So, Josh was asking me about you." She continued.

I chuckled. "Oh he was, was he?"

"Yeah. Apparently Ashley and Lindsey told him you and I talk during class so he thinks we're friends." Kat finished the sentence quietly.

I smiled at her. "Of course we're friends. You're my only friend to be honest."

"That's surprising. Everyone seems so interested in you." She responded.

I looked around and saw Ashley and Lindsey staring. They quickly smiled and waved as to not look too obviously. I turned back to Kat. "Yeah, I'm not one who likes being interested in. I'm just the freaky new girl. It'll die down in a week."

We were apparently not paying attention and the bell had already run. "Miss Leeman, Miss Cullen, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No sir." We both mumbled smiling at each other and stifling back laughter. Suddenly it hit me. I had made my first human friend. I smiled inwardly. Grandma Esme would be so proud.

After a grueling forty five minutes biology class finally ended. Kat and I said our goodbyes and I headed to my locker.

"Renesmee." A voice came from behind my locker. Closing it I saw Josh standing in front of me smiling.

"Josh, hi." I responded.

"Hey listen, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with a bunch of us on Saturday. We're going to grab some dinner at the diner and catch a movie." He asked. I heard his heart speed up as he awaiting my answer.

"I'm sorry Josh; I'm actually going away for the weekend to visit family in Washington. Thanks for the invite though. Maybe another time?" I hated myself for that last sentence right as it slipped from my lips.

"Oh, okay I understand. Rain check though right?" He looked hopefully at me.

I thought for a second and then nodded. "Sure."

"Great. Well I better get to class. I'll see you at lunch." He smiled again and headed down the hallway.

When I finally grabbed my books I turned and saw my father standing 10 feet away and staring at me. It was obvious he had heard everything. He smiled and gave me a small wave. I simply huffed and turned my back to him heading to my next class.

* * *

**EPOV**

_Do not kill him do not kill him do not kill him._ I repeated this mantra over and over in my head as I watched my daughter being asked out by a boy. His thoughts started out pure. For a second, I almost felt bad for the guy that he was being turned down. Then he started thinking about kissing her and doing other things with her that I was not ready to hear about my daughter. She had caught me watching after he had left. She looked so much like her mother when she was angry.

I walked into class and sat down next to Bella. "Where were you?" She asked.

"Nessie just got asked out by a boy." I responded in a tone only she could hear.

Her eyes brightened. "Really?"

"For this weekend. But she did promise him a rain check." I explained.

"Do you think she will take him up on that? " She asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure." I said honestly.

"Didn't you listen to her thoughts?" She questioned.

I shook my head. "I'm trying to give her her privacy at school. God knows she doesn't have any at home."

"You're such an amazing man." She smiled at me.

"I'm not a man Bella." I responded.

She grasped my hand. "Yes you are. You're a beautiful, amazing, caring, thoughtful man who would do anything for the people he loves."

I leaned into her and whispered into her ear. "Do you think anyone would notice if I took you right here on this table?"

She giggled. "Probably. But I'm sure it'd be quite a show."

**

* * *

**

NPOV

Lunch time had come. I had wished that somehow the fabric of time would become distorted and we could skip over that entire period. Out of all the abnormal things that have happened in my life, this was the one that didn't. When I entered, my family was already in their seats. I grabbed a lunch tray and got in line behind Kat.

"Trying to avoid them?" She asked.

"If that were only possible." I laughed as I grabbed a slice of pizza, an apple, and bottled water.

"You can always sit with us." Kat offered.

I thought about it for a second. It would be nice to sit with someone other than my family but it would probably be better if it was pre arranged with them. The less snap decisions the better. At least, that was what Alice always told me. "I actually need to talk about my trip this weekend with them but how about tomorrow?" I offered.

She smiled. "Sounds good. It'll be nice to discuss something other than hair for a change." She turned and headed toward the table where Ashley, Lindsey and Josh were already seated.

I trudged my way to our table grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to Uncle Emmett.

"So, you got asked out?" Aunt Alice practically squeaked.

If I could blush, now would be the time. I turned to Uncle Emmett who was trying not to laugh at me. "You ever wish Buffy was real?"

His face grew bright. He had always loved having me watch any movies or TV shows with him that were about vampires. Buffy was his favorite though that was only due to the actress that played the character. "Stakes don't work on us Ness."

"I can dream." I smirked.

"So, are you going to go out on a date with him?" My mother chimed in.

That wasn't something I had really thought about. In that time period I had almost forgotten about Jake. He was who I was meant to be with. He imprinted on me. I am his.

"Not necessarily Ness." My father responded quietly.

I shook my head. "Can we just not talk about this?"

"He's kind of cute, for a human." Aunt Rose commented.

I looked over at Josh. I guess I could see her point that he was somewhat attractive. I had yet to even get to know this guy though. For all I know he could be a complete blockhead. It frustrated me that my family was so quick to try and get me out on a date with another boy. They are so quick to forget Jacob after all he has done for this family. So quick to ignore the fact that he has imprinted on me. I had a choice as everyone kept reminding me but Jake didn't. How could I possibly survive in a world knowing that he was hurting and it was because of me?

My family sat staring at me as I remained silent. Finally I spoke. "He's not Jake Rose."

"Yes but he also doesn't smell like a wet dog." She responded.

I frowned and spoke in a volume only they could hear. "This conversation is ending here or I will bite the next human that walks in here."

My fathers' eyes went wide as Aunt Alice was clearly showing him a vision. "Ness." He frowned at me. I hated seeing him disappointed in me. I had always been the strong one around humans. Their scent didn't bother me; the burn in my throat was merely a tickle that wasn't as constant as theirs. He once told me that I was the only thing human about him. He didn't want the monster to be in me but we all knew that wasn't something that anyone had a choice over.

"I won't do it daddy don't worry." I whispered.

He smiled slightly at me as Uncle Emmett threw his arm around me. "You really are the best thing to happen to this family." And his loud laugh boomed making everyone at the table laugh as well.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Friday had come too soon. I had been so excited to see Ness make friends and spend time with them during lunch. I was even excited that a boy was pursuing her even though Edward said his thoughts were anything but friendly. I didn't enjoy knowing that she would be away for two days. I especially didn't enjoy knowing that those two days would be spent almost entirely with Jacob.

"Alright, Aunt Alice packed for me already so let's get this show on the road." Renesmee said right as we walked in from school.

Edward pulled her aside to talk leaving me alone with Jacob. "Look Jake, I know that you really care about Renesmee. I need you to please remember how old she is. You know I don't like this."

He nodded at me in understanding. "Bells, you're my best friend. You can trust me."

I paused for a moment. "I hope I can Jake."

Renesmee bounded into the room and slid her arm in Jacob's. "How about I drive? We'll get there faster."

"No!" Edward, Jacob and I all said at the same time.

She huffed and gave Edward the puppy dog eyes. "Maybe we can start teaching you when you get back." He caved.

Ness jumped in excitement and scurried over placing a kiss on his cheek as he pulled her into a hug. "Be safe Nessie."

She smiled at him. "Of course daddy." Turning she looked at me cautiously. "Is it safe to give you a hug?" She asked.

I laughed. "Of course, come here."

"I love you mom." She said as I held her.

She returned to Jacob quickly grabbing her purse as he juggled the rest of her bags. "Bye daddy, I love you." She smiled.

"Bye Ness!" Everyone else chorused.

"Come again soon Jacob." Esme said smiling and handing him a container of cookies. Jacob hugged her quickly and nodded.

I watched as my daughter got into the passenger of Jacobs care and disappeared from the driveway. This was the first time she was going anywhere without us. I felt at that moment that if I were still human, I would be crying. Edwards' arms enveloped me as I felt my knees slightly waver. Jasper looked at me concerned. "She'll be okay love." Edward whispered in my ear as he pulled me closer to him.

Alice looked at me a simply nodded in agreement with Edward. I knew that she would be okay, I just didn't like being away from my daughter. If she wasn't near me how could I possibly protect her?

* * *

**NPOV**

I felt like we had been driving for days. I suppose when you're used to the speed limit of vampire anything below 90 mph was crawling. We arrive in Forks at around seven. I couldn't keep the smile off my face when we pulled up in front of Grandpa Charlie's house and saw him and Billy there smiling.

"Nessie, you're huge!" Grandpa Charlie exclaimed throwing his arms around me.

I laughed. "I'm seventeen now." I looked at Billy and smiled. "Looking good Billy."

He chuckled. "So did this one eat you out of house and home this week?" He asked motioning towards Jacob.

"Esme loved it." I responded. "Any excuse to cook more. It's nice not having to stuff myself so the food won't go bad." I laughed.

"Well, Sue kept dinner warm for you." Grandpa stated.

"Alright! I'm starving." Jacob exclaimed.

"When are you not?" I asked slapping his shoulder playfully.

"I'm going to head home. I'll see you in a bit Jacob?" Billy said.

"Yeah sure dad." He replied

"I'll see you tomorrow Ness?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Of course!"

After dinner I walked outside with Jacob to say goodbye. "Do you have to leave?"

He nodded. "I don't think Charlie would like me staying."

I frowned. "I don't want to be away from you this weekend. Who knows when I'll see you next once my parents pick me up."

He moved closer to me and cupped my cheek. "It will all work out Ness. Don't worry."

I closed my eyes enjoying his touch. I felt his hand move away and just as quickly as it was gone I felt his lips on mine. My hands wound their way around his neck and pulled him closer to me. It was a brief kiss but when he pulled away he had that beautiful goofy smile on his face. Kissing the tip of my nose he pulled away. "I'll see you in the morning Ness."

I smiled. "Night Jake."

I watched as Jake disappeared into the night before heading back in. When I entered Grandpa was sitting in a chair as if he had been waiting to get me alone. "So Ness, you want to tell me the real reason why you wanted to visit me this weekend?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay what do you think? Please reivew I know people are reading this so tell me what you think!!!!!


	7. The Inquisition

**NPOV**

"Ugh, so that's where she gets that look from." I looked at my grandfather and he motioned to the sofa where Sue sat at the other end. They were going to trap me between them. Terrific.

He shook his head. "I'm not even going to ask what you have done to deserve that look from your mother. Now, sit."

I huffed and sat down on the sofa. "I needed to get away from them okay?"

"Why is that dear?" Sue asked me. She was a nice enough woman. My mother was incredibly happy with what her being in the family had brought; the ability to keep in contact with her father.

" It's complicated." I responded. This wasn't exactly how I had envisioned my weekend starting.

"Honey, does this have something to do with you and Jake?" Sue asked and my eyes went wide.

No, this was definitely not a conversation I wanted to have with my grandfather and his new wife. Heck, it wasn't even a conversation I wanted to have with my own parents.

"Jake? What about Jake?" Grandpa Charlie asked.

Great. Something else that he has been left in the dark about that I have the uncomfortable privilege of informing him on.

I would swear at this moment that Sue was psychic. "Ness, why don't you go into the guest room I'm sure you're exhausted from today."

I smiled. I was saved. I got up quickly and sped to the guest room closing the door and flopping on the bed. I pulled out my IPod from my bag and placed the buds in my ears hoping to drown out the conversation that was going on in the other room. I pulled my cell phone out and looked at the screen.

**4 New Messages**

I flipped open my phone and looked at the first message which was from my mother.

_You didn't call when you got there. Alice says you're okay. Behave. _

The second was from my father.

_Hope you have a great weekend little girl. Be safe. I love you._

I smiled. I would always be daddy's little girl and I was okay with that. I responded back quickly.

_I promise no cliff diving or motorcycles. Love you too Daddy. Tell Mom I'm behaving._

The third was from Aunt Alice.

_Don't worry. Charlie isn't going to kill Jacob._

I laughed. Of course she had already seen everything. I huffed and responded.

_What good is a psychic Aunt if she doesn't warn you about awkward moments?!_

The fourth message was from Jacob.

_I feel so much more comfortable knowing you're on the rez. I think I'll sleep better tonight knowing you're close. Sweet dreams._

I felt my heart flutter and my stomach seemed to do a flip. Thank god I wasn't at home. They could have heard that from a mile away. I replied back but immediately regretted what I wrote feeling it was too cheesy.

_They'll be sweet if they're of you._

I sounded like an 8th grader. There was no take back on texts so I quickly changed and crawled under the covers. I looked on the nightstand and smiled at the picture of my mother and father on their wedding day. For the first time in my life the thought of being able to get married crossed my mind as I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

I only ever slept a few hours so going to bed as early as I did was probably not a good decision. I looked at the clock which read 2:13. I had a little less than four hours until Grandpa Charlie was up. I rolled out of bed and threw on a pair of sweats. I quietly exited the house though I'm sure I could have walked normally and not woken anyone up.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I looked up and saw there was a full moon out. I had always enjoyed how peaceful it was on the reservation. It was the only other place besides home where I could truly be myself. Well, I suppose Alaska was another however Tanya was not the least bit fond of me. I walked further down the hill and was about to pass Sam and Emily's house when I noticed a light was on and could see the silhouette of Emily sitting in a chair on the front porch.

"Emily?" I asked quietly.

"Ness? Is that you?" I saw her squint into the darkness as I moved closer to her.

"Yes it's me. What are you doing out here so late?" I studied her beautifully scarred face. It was full of worry.

"You don't know?" She questioned me.

I shook my head. "Know what Emily? What's going on? Where's Sam?"

"They caught a scent and the pack is following it." She responded.

I frowned. "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

She smiled softly. "You know Jacob would never let you go with them. He's very protective of you."

"Do you know where they were headed?" I hoped she would give up this information easily and that I wouldn't have to go drag it out of Billy.

"I believe they said towards your family's house." She replied.

I didn't wait for her to say anymore as I took off with inhuman speed into the night. I felt a vibrating in my pants pocket and knew it was most likely Aunt Alice. Ignoring it I continued on until I caught a scent that was unfamiliar to me. It wasn't one of the wolves. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. It was definitely a vampire.

"It's late for a little girl like you to be out on her own." A voice hissed from behind me.

I turned and locked onto red eyes emerging from the woods. I felt my eyes widen involuntarily and I immediately ran through all the lessons I had ever had with Uncle Jasper. I gave a half hearted chuckle trying to sound as menacing as possible. "I'm anything but a girl."

The male vampire stalked closer to me coming into view. His dark black hair and pale skin made him the epitome of a Hollywood vampire. He breathed deeply and smiled. "You sure smell like a girl." With that response he lunged at me.

I immediately moved quickly enough and sidestepped causing him to pounce onto the ground. He looked at me puzzled and then flew at me again this time I was a second too slow and he caught my foot dragging me back. He pinned me down on the ground and lifted up my wrist sniffing it. "Yes , you definitely smell like a girl."

I used this time of his vulnerability to flip him off of me and get back onto my feet. He was immediately up and matched my defensive pose. "What are you?" He hissed.

I smirked. "Definitely NOT a girl."

He growled and flew at me again pinning me against the tree by my throat. Uncle Jasper was not going to be happy. He always told me to be less like Uncle Emmett and avoid the witty repartee.

"Jake!" I rasped out as loud as I could while I mustered up as much strength as I could to pull his hand away from my throat. There was no way I was going to be able to overpower him but I could at the very least hold him at bay. A blur of brown flew out of the tree line and pulled the vampire off of me. Four more wolves followed as I watched the red eyes go wide and blank as its head rolled feet away from its body.

I walked over to some brush and quickly with a stone and twig set a fire ablaze. I started grabbing the severed parts of the vampire and threw them into the fire as the wolves retreated to the cover of the trees seemingly to phase. I stood there watching the fire burn for a moment until I felt strong arms turn me around and clamp on my shoulders. "What the hell were you thinking Ness?"

I growled. "I was thinking that maybe it would be nice for you to make me aware of these things. I can help."

Jacob frowned at me. "I won't put you in danger. We had it handled."

"Yeah, looks like you had him cornered until I came along." I smirked at him.

"We were right on his trail." He growled back at me.

I felt my phone vibrating again and pulled away from his grasp. "If you'll excuse me, I have a phone call I need to take."

I walked away and pulled out the phone neglecting to look at the caller id. "Hello?"

"Ness I'm so proud of you!" I heard someone yell in the background before I heard a growl as my responding hello.

"Daddy?" I whispered.

"What were you thinking? Were you trying to get yourself killed?" His voice was low but demanding.

"I was fine. I can take care of myself." I responded. "Wait, how did you know that I was okay? Jake came in at the end and got him off of me."

There was a long pause and then he spoke. "Your Aunt's vision went blank like it does when the wolves are involved."

"And we knew you could totally kick ass Ness!" I heard Uncle Emmett yelling again.

I laughed at his comment though it clearly was not amusing my father. "You said you'd be safe."

"I have yet to get on a motorcycle or jump off a cliff. I'd have to say I have one up on mom in her human days." I responded.

"Please, just stay on the reservation and don't do anything like that again. I'm trying to talk your mother from not getting in the car and come getting you right now." I could hear the worry in his voice and I suddenly felt guilty for everything that had just transpired.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you daddy but I couldn't let Jake out there and not help. Something could have happened to him." I insisted.

He chuckled. "You sound like your mother."

"Tell her I promise no more getting in fights with vampires while I'm here. I'm going to head back and shower though; I think I have dead vampire dust in my hair." I heard Aunt Alice laugh in the background.

"Okay. I love you Nessie." He said.

"Love you too daddy." I hung up my phone and turned around looking at the clearing seeing Jacob still standing there staring at me.

"Are you going to be angry with me this whole weekend?" I called out. "Because if so I have a mother who is more than willing to come down and pick me up now."

He rushed over to me and pulled me into his arms. "I'm not mad Ness. I just couldn't bare it if anything bad happened to you. I didn't tell you about this because I knew you would want to get involved."

"I'm good bait though." I responded.

Jake looked at me puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"He thought I was human." I explained.

He smiled. "Well come on human let's get you home. Charlie will be furious with me if he sees you like this."

"Uncle Emmett is proud of me." I stated matter-of- factly.

Jake laughed. "Of course he would be."

* * *

**BPOV**

"We shouldn't have let her go Edward. How could something like this not happen to her? She's always getting into trouble." I couldn't stand still as I was fighting the urge to jump into the car and fly back to Forks.

"Yes, she seems to have inherited that from you love." Edward's silky voice responded.

"Well I'm proud of her." Emmett chimed in.

Edward growled at him.

"What? You should be too! From what Alice said she was great!" He replied.

Jasper looked at me clearly trying to calm me down. I felt myself relax slightly and he smiled. "We'll have to go over a few more things with her when she gets back. But really, I think she can handle herself."

"Clearly she has gotten the self sacrificing stupidity from Edward." Rose smirked. I couldn't help but laugh at this. Since I became pregnant with Renesmee, Rose and I had been on much better terms.

Edward suddenly turned to Emmett and growled. "Don't even think about that Emmett."

"What?" I asked reaching out and placing my hand on Edward's shoulder.

He shook his head. "I'll tell you later."

"Emmett?" I questioned.

He looked at me sheepishly. "I was just wondering what her and Jacob's kids would be like. Yanno, vampire, human, and wolf. That'd be one freaky unstoppable combo."

It was my turn to growl at Emmett. Rosalie promptly smacked him in the back of the head and Alice simply scowled.

Alice's eyes brightened up as she looked at us. "Oh! Everyone's Halloween costumes will arrive tomorrow!"

I looked at her baffled. "Alice, is this really the time to talk about that?"

She giggled at me. "Silly Bella of course it is. Nessie is fine. Do you actually think she'll do anything else stupid this weekend? She doesn't want you coming to get her."

I relented. I suppose Alice was right. She may be young but she knew that her father could only hold me at bay for so long. "So what is my costume going to be Alice?"

She smiled, eyes gleaming. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Please let me know!!! I know people are reading this but there is an extreme lack of reviews that disturbs me! I want your opinions guys!


	8. La Push

**EPOV**

I had been sitting in Bella and mine's room for what seemed like hours going through one of the many scrapbooks Esme had made of Ness. My eyes were stuck on a picture of her and I when she was genetically 10 months old and had her tiny hands in mine trying to walk. Another picture showed the same thing except a smiling Bella was sitting on the floor willing Renesme to walk to her. I had always thought that I never had a soul. When I met Bella that changed. When Ness was born, I swore sometimes I could feel my dead heart beat. I was never sure what I had done to deserve such an amazing family but I am forever thankful.

Downstairs I could hear Esme and Bella talking about what Esme had started to plan for the garden for the spring. The thoughts of my family seemed to echo my own. They missed Nessie. Emmett kept thinking how boring it was without her around. I had to chuckle at this. If Rosalie heard his thoughts he'd have a sore head.

"Edward, stop being a stick in the mud and come down here." I heard Alice call out.

I sighed, closing the book and went down stairs to join the rest of the family.

"You up for a chess match bro?" She smiled.

I smirked. "Only if you're ready to lose."

* * *

**NPOV**

I got out of the shower and pulled on another set of sweats. Gathering up the dirty ones I threw them into the wash, brushed through my hair quickly and went outside on the porch sitting down next to Jake on the top step. He wrapped his arm around me and I leaned into his warm body sighing in contentment.

"It's so beautiful here." I whispered.

"You should visit more often then." He replied.

I laughed lightly. "Yeah, you try telling my mom that."

"She used to like it here." Jake responded.

Something else I didn't like thinking about. "Ah yes, when you were in love with her." My words came out nastier than I had intended.

"Ness, don't be like that. You know it's different with you." He pulled me away from him placing his hands on either side of my hips so he could look into my eyes.

"You were in love with my mother. How can I not be like that Jake? It's creepy." I frowned.

He frowned as well. He grabbed my hand and put it on his heart as he had done when he first told me about the imprinting. "My heart belongs to you Nessie; no one else."

I wasn't sure where my sudden bravery came from but I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth as I smirked. "Then show me."

Jake wasted no time immediately capturing my lips. His hands wrapped around my waist and he roughly pulled me into him. I snaked my hands through his hair smashing his lips even more against my own. I felt his tongue begging my mouth for entry and I quickly complied. When I felt his tongue enter my mouth I moaned involuntarily. He seemed to enjoy the sounds I was making as he growled in response.

As we pulled away for air he kissed down my neck and on my exposed collarbone. His mouth made its way back up my neck to my cheek and then planted a kiss on my forehead. I felt my breathing start to get back to normal as he pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Ness." He whispered into my hair.

My breath caught in my chest. He had never said this to me before other than when I was a little kid. I swallowed the lump in my throat and responded. "I love you too Jake."

There was a light coughing from behind us. Clearly being around Jake caused me to lose all senses and I hadn't noticed the sounds of people awake in the house.

"Charlie is in the shower. You two might want to break this up before he gets out." Sue smiled at me.

"I better head home." Jake responded. "I'll see you later this morning. You promised my dad you'd spend the day remember."

I nodded at him. He kissed my forehead then got up and took off towards his house.

I got up and walked over to Sue. "Thanks." I responded.

She smiled placing a hand on my back and leading me back into the house. "Would you like to help me with breakfast?"

"Oh good food I'm hungry!" I heard Seth's voice exclaim before I saw him. Following behind him was Leah.

"Ness. Good to see you." She smiled at me and entered the house.

"Well, at least my appetite isn't as big as theirs. They must eat you out of house and home." I exclaimed.

Sue laughed. "You have no idea."

* * *

Leah had been surprisingly welcoming of me when I had made my first trip to La Push as a child. Out of everyone in the pack besides Jake she seemed to be the most happy to have me around. I laughed as I watched Seth shovel more food into his mouth.

"Save some for Charlie!" Leah exclaimed.

As if on cue Grandpa Charlie walked in. "I hope you didn't eat everything in the house again Seth." He smirked, sitting down next to me. "How did you sleep Ness?"

I smiled at him. He never pried. Clearly Sue had explained everything to him and that had been enough. Thank God he didn't like uncomfortable situations just as much as I did. "Great, thanks Grandpa."

"So you're going to visit with Billy today?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yep. Someone has to watch baseball with him while you're at work. Do you really have to work today Grandpa?"

"Yeah we had some vandalism at the elementary school I need to look into. But I'm all yours tomorrow." He replied.

"We going hunting tonight Ness?" Seth asked causing me to almost choke on my food.

I didn't like to talk about hunting around Grandpa Charlie. I was always afraid it would make him uncomfortable. "I really don't need to. You know I don't go as frequently as the others." I responded quietly.

"Well if you do, bring us back some venison." Grandpa Charlie said nonchalantly taking another bite of his bacon.

I smiled. I could do this for him. I had no venom so there would be nothing dangerous about it. After all, Jake and I had done it for Billy before when I was around ten. "Okay Grandpa."

"You have no idea how boring this place is now that your family has moved away. Nothing interesting happens anymore." Seth grabbled through his food.

"We did have some excitement last night though. Too bad you missed it Ness." Leah winked at me.

"It's not too bad. My baby's little girl doesn't need to get herself into any trouble." Charlie shook his fork at Leah

Seth scoffed. "That little girl can take on a grizzly bear and a mountain lion at the same time without a scratch."

"You should see what mom can do! She took on four mountain lions at the same time. Dad was so proud." I added. I looked at Grandpa Charlie whose eyes were wide. "You're not loving this conversation."

He shook his head. "No, I find it oddly comforting."

"I'm surprised he lets her do that herself. Edward seems so protective of Bella." Sue said smiling at me.

"Oh he's extremely overprotective of both of us. He still doesn't forgive himself to what happen to her while they were in high school. That vampire that almost killed her." I replied then realized I had stumbled onto something that Charlie didn't know.

"So that's what really happened in Phoenix." He replied.

"Mhmmm." I said finishing up the rest of my eggs. "Dad saved her life."

Charlie put his fork down and sat back. "I really need to thank that boy."

I hopped out of my seat and gave my grandfather a kiss on the forehead. "He already knows."

He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. "I love you Nessie."

"Love you too grandpa." My phone buzzed and I looked to see I had a new text from Jake. "I better get going, Billy is expecting me."

"You sure you don't mean Jake is expecting you?" Seth called as I headed towards the door. The next sound I heard was a loud crack which caused a smile to form on my face. Leah really was a great friend.

* * *

I arrived at Billy's to see I was not the only visitor. Jake was outside talking to Sam whose son was hanging on his leg. The little boy saw me and ran my way. "Nessie!"

I scooped him into my arms and smiled at the boy. "Eli! Look how big you've gotten!"

"Nessie why is daddy mad at you?" He asked. I looked up at Sam whose eye's narrowed at me.

"Why don't you go in and see Uncle Billy." He said to his son.

I put Eli down and watched the little boy run into the house. I looked at Sam and narrowed my eyes. "Telling your son you're angry with me? Classy Sam."

"You had no right interfering with the pack last night." He said getting in my face.

"Back off Sam." Jake growled at him.

"No Jake. Your little half-breed thinks it's okay for her to completely ruin our plans." Sam spat.

I pushed him away from me and glared, daring him to attack me. "Don't speak to me like that again." I spat.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" He spat at me as he again invaded my personal space.

I heard a loud crack but it took several seconds for me to realize that was the sound of my fist connecting to his jaw. I watched as he staggered backwards. "Oh shit Sam I'm sorry." I said immediately regretting what I had done. I smelled the blood before I saw it coming out of his nose which I had apparently broken as well. He popped his jaw back in place and called for his son. I watched Eli run out and the two of them took off down the trail.

"Ness! You just broke the Alpha's nose!" Jake exclaimed.

I shrugged. "He's not MY Alpha. I'm sure he's glad that mine wasn't here. Daddy does a hell of a lot of damage when he's protecting me."

"You have your mother's temper." Billy exclaimed laughing as he wheeled out of the house.

"And her father's right hook. I've been on the receiving end of that before." Jake chuckled.

"I gave Jake a list of a few things to get. Would you mind running into Newton's with him to pick up a few things for our outing?" Billy asked.

I shook my head. "Not at all." I looked at Jake and smiled. "Can I drive?"

He laughed. "No. Get in the truck." He nudged me towards his dad's vehicle.

* * *

"So this is Newton's." I said as we walked inside. My mother had worked here back in here human days and I had heard about it.

I noticed Jake staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Just weird seeing you in here. " He replied.

"What, reminds you of my mother." I jabbed.

He shook his head. "No. Your eyes are completely different."

I laughed. My eyes were green like my father's had been when he was human. It was one of the many small things that I inherited from him. We moved on and Jake grabbed a roll of fishing line.

"Bella?" I heard from behind us. I turned around to see a blonde boy who looked about twenty four or twenty five standing behind me. "Oh I'm sorry." He replied when he saw my face. "I thought you were someone I went to high school with." The boy looked at Jake and then back at me.

He looked confused and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Oh you know my cousin Bella?" I asked.

His eyes brightened. "You're Bella's cousin? That would explain it. I'm Mike Newton." He stuck his hand forward.

Jake nudged me slightly to take it and I did so. "Ness McCarthy." I quickly thought of a last name that wasn't Cullen. Somehow I don't think that would go over well.

"You're Jacob right? Bella's friend?" Mike asked Jake who simply nodded.

"So is your cousin still married to Cullen?" He asked me. The way he referred to my father angered me. It was sad that after so many years he was still jealous.

"Edward? Oh yes, he's wonderful." I responded.

"We better pay for this and get back before Billy worries." Jacob said saving me from the conversation.

We quickly headed to the register, paid, and got into the car. "That was uncomfortable." I stated.

"He was leering at you like he used to do to your mother." Jake responded as the engine roared to life.

"Jealous much?" I responded.

"Edward is going to love to see that event from you. That boy was obsessed with Bella while they were in high school." Jacob explained.

I laughed and shrugged. "He was too normal for her. She like's some monster in her man." I paused, returning the gaze he was giving me. "Kind of like me." I winked and turned my head towards the road.

"Ness." He said pleadingly. I knew what talking like that did to him and at that point in time I couldn't say that I did it by accident.

* * *

**BPOV**

If I thought hard enough, I could remember a time when I hadn't been a mother. When I walked down the aisle and became Mrs. Cullen, children were not in my plans. I recall dreaming of my eternity with Edward. An eternity of being loved, an eternity of being with your best friend, even an eternity with his family, our family. When I found out I was pregnant that entire outlook changed. Everything was focused on the baby. That day, everything changed. Rose and I were suddenly on good terms. Carlisle had a new project to try and figure out for the next few centuries, and Edward and I would have our own little family.

I would never once say that I regret having Renesmee. She is everything to Edward and me. The responsibility wasn't something that I was expecting. Emmett every once in awhile joked how having Renesmee was like having a human Bella in the house again. She ate, she slept, she blushed, and unfortunately, she could bleed. At times, I felt guilty that she didn't have all the immunities that we did. After all, I was the human in the relationship so anything weak, she gained from me. I suppose it was because of this that I am so protective of her. Our little angel, our little miracle, I would die inside if anything ever happened to her.

Edward didn't understand though the reason why I didn't want her to be with Jacob. Jacob would never age as long as he phased. That would never end as long as vampires were around. As long as they were together, she would keep him that way. It wasn't that I wished for Jacob's demise, on the contrary. It was the fact that despite how much I wanted to deny it, he could protect her and she wouldn't need to forever be with us. On the other hand, if she chose a human boy, she knew that at a point, she would have to end things and move on. Edward had risked his family with me and though it was unspoken it was pretty much known that Rosalie couldn't take that kind of thing happening again for at least a century.

I had been so incredibly distracted in my thoughts that I was unaware I was no longer alone. I had been enjoying the view from the cliff and the breeze that lead the scents of different animals my way. I felt a hand entwine in mine and I smiled. He always knew how to knock me out of my thoughts. Something I tended to get stuck in lately. "Thinking about Ness?" His velvet voice questioned.

I nodded. "It's amazing how much a child has changed the future I envisioned. I just want what's best for her Edward, but it's hard." I looked into his eyes. They were intense yet soft.

"I know love. That's what we both want." He squeezed my hand and pulled me into his arms.

If I could still produce tears, I'd imagine at this point in time I'd be crying. "I just don't want to lose my baby."

He kissed the top of my head. "We won't lose her Bella. No matter what decisions she makes, she'll always be our daughter."

"But what if she wants to live in La Push?" This is what I was so terrified of; her leaving.

He was silent for a second. "Well, then we'll just have to live in seclusion in Forks forever. We're not letting her go."

I smiled. He didn't want to be away from her either. Our angel was just another sign of our undeniable and irrevocable love for each other.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry this chapter took so long! The holidays really threw me off my game but I tried to make the wait worth it. Please review! If I get 20 reviews for this chapter I'll have Chapter 9 up in 2 days!


	9. A Monster

**NPOV**

"Wait, let me get this straight. Jake used to sleep with the light on because he was afraid of vampires?" I laughed as the elder Quillette did the same.

Billy nodded. "He heard the stories about our tribe and thought a vampire would sneak into his room in the middle of the night and bite him."

I looked at Jake whose cheeks have turned crimson. "What? No garlic, stakes, holy water or crosses? I didn't know lamps kept vampires away."

"Thanks dad." Jake said looking mortified as he pushed his half empty plate of fish away from him. Normally I would have been surprised that he hadn't eaten much but that had been his third helping.

I smiled at him trying to reassure him that his fears as a child were endearing. "Well, I used to be afraid of something as a child too." I offered.

"What does someone in a house of vampires have to be afraid of?" Jake smirked.

"Sam." I said quietly.

Billy looked concerned at my comment while Jake tilted his head asking me to go on.

"I remember overhearing a conversation one time about how he hated my family. My mother said that he didn't want you spending time with me and she was surprised that he hadn't been physical to voice his opinions. I used to be afraid that one day you would stop showing up; that he would hurt you." I explained.

"Is that why you had that confrontation earlier today?" Billy asked.

I bowed my head staring at the table. "No. That was simply the vampire in me reacting to his threat."

"Ness, it's okay, he'll heal." Jake tried to reassure me.

"No Jacob it's not okay. I'm not supposed to be like that." I responded pushing the chair back and getting up. I stared out the window at the moon. I heard him approach and place his hand on my shoulder.

"Be like what Ness?" He asked quietly

I swallowed hard. "A monster."

I heard Billy leave the room, Jacob must have motioned he wanted time alone with me.

"You're not a monster Ness." He replied turning me around to look at him.

I forced myself to look him in the face. "I wanted to kill him Jacob. I've never felt that way about a human before." I paused for a second then continued. "He's going to be so upset."

"Who is?" Jake asked.

"My father." I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I need to get going Jake. I have a phone call to make."

"Ness wait, please don't leave like this." He pleaded.

"Grandpa Charlie is probably worried. I'll text you later." I smiled half heartedly and proceeded into the night.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was in the middle of a chess match with Alice when my pocket began to vibrate. I took one look at who it was and immediately got up from the table.

"Hello Angel." I smiled leaving the room though that wouldn't keep the conversation from being private at all. Bella followed me into the kitchen, a look of concern upon her face.

"Hi Daddy." She replied.

I heard the sadness in her voice. "What's wrong Renesmee?"

The line was silent. I heard he breathing so I knew the connection hadn't been lost. "I hit Sam today." She replied.

I knew things were never good when Sam was involved. "Why did you do that?"

"Well, technically, I broke his nose and dislocated his jaw." She continued.

"Why Ness?" I urged.

"He made me angry." She said simply.

I frowned running a hand through my hair in frustration. "Ness, you know better than to let your anger get the better of you like that. What did he say that made you do that?"

"He was angry with me. He didn't like that I had gone out last night and got involved with the Packs plans." She explained.

"It's okay Ness. I'm sure it will blow over." I tried to ease her though it seemed impossible over the phone.

There was more silence on the line. "That's not all daddy. I wanted to kill him. I've never felt like that before towards a human. It was like, the vampire in me took over."

I frowned. Bella looked at me, concern in her eyes. We knew she'd be safe at La Push, but thoughts immediately ran through my mind about Ness returning to school.

"I talked to Carlisle. I'm sure everything will be just fine." I reassured her.

"Are you mad Daddy?" She whispered.

" Of course not angel." How could I possibly be angry with her for displaying the trait I had unfortunately passed along to her. "I'll see you tomorrow night. I love you little girl."

"I love you too daddy." I heard the connection end and I slowly closed the phone and looked at Bella.

"What do you think is going on with her?" Bella asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not sure love. I'll have to talk to Carlisle when he gets home."

"I'm worried about school on Monday. Will she be okay around all those people?" Bella asked matching my concern.

"We have Alice. She'll watch everything, plus, with the rest of us there I'm sure we can intercept anything that might possibly happen. The good thing is she doesn't have the strength of a newborn." I pulled my Bella into him and kissed her head.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens." Came the voice of Alice who was peaking into the kitchen.

Bella smiled. "Thanks Alice."

"We'll watch her until everything is figured out." Rose said walking up behind Alice.

Emmett jumped over, clearly not wanting to be left out, and Jasper followed. "Isn't anyone proud of her for hitting Sam?" Emmett offered.

Rose went to smack the back of his head but Emmett ducked, laughing. "Enjoy the couch tonight." Rose said walking away. Though we didn't sleep, this was always amusing to hear.

"Awwe Rosie come on." Emmett hurried after her to beg forgiveness.

When we were finally alone again Bella looked at me and frowned. "You're worried."

I nodded. "I'm worried about what she is thinking right now."

She pulled out her phone and hit one of her speed dials.

"Who are you calling love?" I inquired.

She looked at me and smirked, still enjoying the fact that I couldn't read her mind after all these years. "Jacob."

* * *

**NPOV**

I wasn't exactly sure how long I had been staring at the wall. After returning from Jakes I avoided everyone and feigned feeling ill. Grandpa Charlie, though a great cop was still easily fooled by his child, and grandchild for that matter.

There was a light knock at the door. When I didn't acknowledge I saw the door slowly open and a head peak in. Leah smiled slightly. "Can I come in?"

I nodded and she entered closing the door behind her. "Did you really hit Sam?" She questioned sitting down on the other side of the bed.

I frowned. News traveled fast with the pack. I wonder how many of them were currently angry with me for hitting their alpha. "Yes." I replied, my eyes flickering back to the wall.

"You know he's okay Ness." She said obviously catching that I was uncomfortable.

I nodded again. "Doesn't change the fact that I hit him."

"From what Jake said he was saying some pretty rotten things about you." Leah offered.

I looked back at her, staring directly into her eyes. "I wanted to kill him Leah."

She gasped a little but did not make any movements that indicated fright. "Our kinds, they're not supposed to be friends. It's against nature."

"You don't understand Leah. I've NEVER felt like that before. Everyone always jokes that I'm the human one. What kind of human wants to kill her best friend's friend?" I ran my hand through my hair watching her intently.

She paused, looking very pensive before she spoke again. "I've felt like that before too Ness. When Sam imprinted." she paused again. I didn't want to hurry her. This was always such a sore subject with her. "When Sam imprinted on Emily I was furious. Every time I saw them together, I started plotting. I didn't understand why I was doing it. I was never violent growing up. All I could think about was how much I wanted him to suffer."

She moved closer to me and grabbed my hand. "Having thoughts like that, they don't make us evil Ness. We didn't act on them. And though you did hit Sam, we both though if you truly tried to kill him it would have been much, much worse. I've watched you hunt Ness, I know what you're capable of."

I smiled slightly. She squeezed my hand and smiled back. "Now, I better free you up because there is someone waiting outside to talk to you."

I followed her out of my room. She sat down on the couch and motioned to the front door. I walked out to see Jake standing there. "I talked to your mother." He stated motioning for me to follow him. "She's worried about how you're feeling right now."

"And she couldn't call me and to talk about this why?" I huffed.

"Because it was more of her calling me to order me to make you feel better." He laughed slightly holding out his hand for mine. I took it without hesitation. "I heard your conversation with Leah."

I growled. "Isn't it enough that I have to deal with that at home?"

"She's right." He continued.

I sighed but remained silent. His forehead crinkled. He looked unable to come up with words to say. I couldn't help myself but to laugh. "You shouldn't think so hard Jake, you might hurt something."

He shoved me playfully then gathered me in his arms. "I love you Ness. Nothing will ever change that."

"You love a monster?" I replied.

"You're not a monster. Carlisle apparently thinks it's just your hormones. It's nothing to worry about. Trust me. Your parents already looked into it." He tried to reassure me.

"Of course I couldn't have normal hormones that make me just jump my boyfriend." I muttered.

He smirked at me. "I'd have no complaints there."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? I don't think you can handle me Black." I pulled my hand from his running slightly ahead of him.

"I think it's the other way around Cullen." He chortled.

"Well, then. Try and catch me!" I responded quickly taking off into the forest.

I knew he had transformed when I heard the padding of four paws following me. I slowed myself knowing he would never be able to catch me the speed I was going. Just as I had I was pushed down from behind. I rolled over only to have a furry being fall on top of me. He transformed mid laugh. It went from a barking sound to a human laugh and I simply smiled. "Got ya." He stated. It took him all of five seconds to realize he was laying on me, naked. "Shit. Ness, close your eyes." He ordered.

I laughed and shook my head. "I think I'd much rather enjoy the view."

"Ness." He warned.

"Fine." I closed my eyes as I felt his body lift from mine.

It seemed he was only gone for a second because the alluring weight of his body returned. "Now, where were we?" He asked.

I opened my eyes slowly to see his inches from my face. They seemed larger than normal and were smoldering into mine. I opened my mouth to speak however was silenced by his lips crashing into mine. I gasped into his mouth in surprise but quickly snaked my arms around his neck. I felt him place more of his weight on me as he placed a hand firmly on my waist. His mouth left mine briefly and only for the unfortunate need for us to breathe. His lips were intoxicating. I felt a rumble from him when I nibbled on his lower lip. I couldn't help but smile at the reaction I got from him. "Ness." He moaned. I ran my hands through his hair in response. I felt him growing hard against me. His name involuntarily escaped my lips and he pulled away slightly.

"We should really stop." He said as he dragged his lips down my neck.

"I don't want to stop Jake." I replied pulling him closer to me and purposely rubbing against him.

He groaned at my actions and kept sucking on my neck. "We'll have plenty of time to do other things." He whispered.

I felt his warm ragged breathe against my neck and sighed. "Don't you want me Jake?"

He growled at me. "Does it feel like I don't want you?" He replied, rubbing up against me.

"Then show me." I dared.

He pulled himself off of me. "You're testing my control. You have no idea how hard it is to say no to you. I want everything to be right Ness."

I giggled. "You sound like a girl."

"Well, that's a great hit to my self esteem." He responded.

I leaned in and kissed him lightly. "I understand what you mean Jake." I stood up and brushed the leaves and dirt off my back. "Just don't make me wait too long. I may burst." I stalked off towards the house. I heard him following after a moment. He didn't try to catch up though. He was clearly enjoying the view.

* * *

The rest of my stay at La Push was pretty uneventful. The minutes ticked away as we sat on Grandpa Charlie and Sue's front porch waiting for my parents to pick me up.

Jake's eyes stayed on the ground. He tried to tell me that everything would be fine not being near me but I knew it was difficult for him.

"I don't want to leave." I said quietly.

His eyes tore away from the ground and met mine. "I don't want you to go either Ness but I'll see you again soon."

"Will you be okay?" It wasn't just that I didn't want to be away from him, I was truly worried for him.

He nodded. "I'll be fine. I'll be up to visit as soon as your mother lets me."

I was silent. There had been a nagging question that I had been avoiding asking him the entire weekend. I knew I only had minutes left until my parents showed up so it was now or never. "Jake?"

His eyes again caught mine and he looked at me questioningly.

"What are we?" I choked out.

His forehead scrunched. "What do you mean Nessie?"

"Are you my . . " For some reason the word was difficult to get out.

"Boyfriend?" He finished my sentence for me. I nodded. His eyes brightened up and he smiled. "If you want me to be."

I smiled. "Of course." I leaned in and kissed him lightly. I felt his arm grasp me and pull me closer to him. His lips attacked mine. They were desperate and feverish. It only lasted a minute until he pulled away. He must have heard the car pulling up because moments later I saw the familiar silver Volvo pull in front of the house.

"Grandpa." I called out.

Grandpa Charlie was out on the porch in a flash, face beaming when he saw my mother. "Bells!" He exclaimed and he pulled her into an embrace. My father said that not having an aversion to vampires must be a family trait. Charlie had never shied away from any of my family.

Jacob was already standing with my father loading my luggage into the car. They seemed to be having a "mind" conversation as my father kept nodding and making simple responses. I growled and their heads snapped to me. My mother smiled at me. She held her arms out to me and I walked over, letting her embrace me. "I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you too mom." I responded.

As she let me go I turned to Grandpa Charlie. He pulled me into the tightest hug a human could give and kissed the top of my head. "You behave kiddo." I nodded.

Sue, Leah, and Seth were now on the porch as well. I hugged each of them and thanked Sue for allowing me to stay with them.

My mother and father were in the car already waiting for me. Jake stood silently. "Hey, we'll see each other soon." I reminded him of his promise. "I love you Jake." I whispered into his ear and he hugged me.

"I love you Ness." He responded kissing me lightly on the cheek.

I slipped into the backseat. Grandpa Charlie called out to drive carefully. I couldn't help but snicker at his remark. If he only knew how fast my father drove.

As La Push became out of sight I saw my father smiling at me in the rearview mirror. "I missed you little girl."

"Boring without me at home huh?" I responded.

My mother laughed. "You have no idea. Your Uncle Emmett misses you terribly."

I chuckled. "He's driving Aunt Rose nuts isn't he?"

"And the rest of us." My mom replied.

"Why don't you sleep now? Then you have the rest of the night with the family when we get home. You know you won't get any sleep in once Emmett gets a hold of you." Dad offered.

I nodded and laid down in the backseat. The last thing I remembered before darkness overcame me was the quiet humming of my father.

* * *

**A/N :** So? What do ya'll think? Please let me know. I live for reviews!!! If I get 20 reviews for this chapter I'll post the next one in 2 days. Can we get the 20 this time??


	10. Printing

**BPOV**

The sound of her quiet breaths and rhythmic heart was nothing but comforting to me. I had never anticipated how hard it would be to spend a period of time like this away from my daughter. Edward's smile was brilliant as he glimpsed in the rear view mirror to look at our sleeping angel. She was the center of our universe and it seemed cosmically impossible for us to ever be away from her.

"I'm assuming you heard them." Edward said clearly referring to Jacob and Renesmee's goodbye.

I nodded. This is what I had been afraid of when we had allowed her to spend the weekend at La Push.

"We can't stop it love." He added.

I sighed. "I know. They didn't, ya know, do anything this weekend did they?"

Edward chuckled. "Do you think I would have left Jacob in one piece if they had?"

"How can you be sure?" She was too young for a relationship let alone anything physical.

"Jacob has never been very good at guarding his mind from me Bella." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

I saw the familiar roads and knew we were close to home. I reached back and nudged Ness lightly. "We're almost home baby."

I heard a groan as she slowly sat up. "Good." She said reaching for her throat. "I am so thirsty."

"Didn't you hunt at all this weekend?" Edward asked.

I turned and looked at my daughter noticing her eyes were minutely darker than normal. "No." She replied quietly.

"Sweetie, with everything that went on you know you should have hunted." I frowned.

"I'm sorry that killing something was the last thing on my mind." She snapped back.

"Renesmee." Edward scolded.

She rubbed her throat again. "Sorry mom."

As we pulled up to the house Emmett was outside in the front yard jumping up and down. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was forever a 5 year old at heart.

"I'll take Ness hunting love. Emmett can you get her things?" Edward said as we exited the car.

He kissed me quickly and motioned for Ness to follow him.

"What's going on sis?" Emmett asked as he popped the trunk of the car.

"The usual. She should be getting in trouble but daddy's little girl will get away with it as always." I smirked as he replied with laughter.

I saw my father in law standing on the front porch though his eyes weren't sparkling like they usually did. "What's wrong Carlisle?"

Alice however answered for him. "The Volturi."

"What about them?" I asked.

"They're coming for a visit. It seems, they want a look at Renesmee." Carlisle explained.

My eyes went wide. I had never had a pleasant experience when it came to the Volturi. "Does Edward know about this?"

Carlisle nodded. "I told him when you pulled up. We're having a family meeting when he and Ness get back."

I sighed. "And I thought Jake and Renesmee dating was the worst of my problems."

"They're official now?!" Emmett exclaimed. I growled at him. "Come on Bella, it could be worse!"

Rose smacked him on the back of the head. "I'm not sure how you can get worse than that smell."

Esme walked outside and placed an arm around my shoulder ushering me inside. "Everything will be fine Bella. Carlisle and Edward will take care of it."

* * *

**EPOV**

We had been running for several miles when we both stopped in our tracks. Renesmee had become very familiar with the scent of mountain lion from all her hunting trips with Bella and I. I stood back and watched my daughter gracefully attack the beast and take him down. She wiped her mouth and looked at me. "What you're not hungry?"

"You need it much more than I do." I urged.

She frowned. "There are at least 2 more nearby. _You_ need to eat too."

We began walking towards the heartbeats and distinct smell she was referring too. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" She asked non-chalantely.

"What are you talking about Ness?" I sometimes wondered if she couldn't read minds as well.

"Something is clearly bothering you. The look on your face we you got out of the car, you didn't seem very happy to be home. What is going on?" She turned to face me, stopping in her tracks.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing we can't handle." I began walking again.

"You do realize I'm not a little girl anymore. How long is this family going to continue to hide things from me? Do I have to be 100 years old until I get the privilege?" She demanded.

I had no response to this. She was just like her mother.

"It's about me isn't it? Someone's coming for me aren't they?" She stated.

I turned to look at her. Her face was contorted with anger. She had clearly inherited her anger from Bella and with that, some of her expressions as well. "The Volturi are coming."

She nodded in understanding. "The ones that came to Forks when I was a baby."

"Yes. Alice had a vision while we were gone and Carlisle told me as we pulled up." I said tapping my head.

"Were you planning on including me in the family discussion?" Ness questioned.

I ran my hands through my hair. "Your grandfather thinks we should."

She frowned. "And you?"

"I don't want you thinking that you'll be involved in anything when they arrive. We don't know what they want but if it is a fight, you will not be anywhere near it." I felt my tone becoming harsh but it was something that I was unable to control.

"Daddy, I can handle myself." She responded stalking to my position. "Ask Sam's face, I pack a mean right hook." She smirked.

I frowned at her. I knew she could take care of herself against a werewolf but against the Volturi was another story.

"How much time do we have?" She asked quietly.

"About 2 months, give or take a week." I explained.

She stood stone still, eyes glazed over and staring into the forest. "Why don't you just give me to them? I'm putting the entire family at risk just by existing." She rasped.

I rushed in front of her gently pulling her face towards mine. "I will _not_ lose you little girl." Her eyes were coated with tears that threatened to spill. "What would Jacob think if he heard you say that?" I asked.

A lone tear escaped as she looked past me and off into the distance. "He would understand. He knows what it's like to make sacrifices for the people you love."

I knew she was referring to everything Jacob had done while Bella was pregnant. He became a selfless being at that point in time and did anything he could to help her; to help us.

Her head snapped back to stare at me. "You need to promise to let me help. I won't stand aside and let the family go through all of this because of me." It was more like a plea than a demand.

"Nessie." I began.

"Daddy, please." Her eyes were begging me to let her help, to let her grow up.

I slid my hands through my hair. "Your mother isn't going to like this."

Renesmee scoffed. "Won't be the first time." She looked at me than sighed. "Are you going to hunt so we can go home or are you planning on staying out here the whole night?"

I laughed, ruffling her hair and took off after the scent of the doomed mountain lion.

* * *

**NPOV**

I began unpacking when we arrived home. I was aware of the conversation occurring below me and could hear every sentence being spoken. I moved at human speed, wanting to keep up my excuse for avoiding the argument. Something shiny caught my eye as I opened the last bag. I reached in slowly and pulled out the item. Underneath it was a piece of scrap paper which I pulled out as well. I found my feet seemed to be walking on their own and heading downstairs. The arguing seemed to quiet as I descended the stairs. I felt my finger push lightly on the switch and the flame flickered.

"Where'd that come from Renesmee?" I heard my mother ask me.

I let the flame die and looked on the side of the lighter. Etched into the stainless steel was one word: Black. I looked at the note. It wasn't in Jacob's handwriting.

_Thought this might come in handy on your next outing with the Pack._

_Billy_

I laughed lightly at the irony to this. The Pack would never willingly bring me along and Billy knew this. I passed both items over to her to look at.

I heard Uncle Emmett laugh and was broken from my daze I seemed to be in. "So when's the wedding Ness? Billy has never been this accepting of anyone in our family before."

My mother growled in response. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. I tried to turn away but my father stopped me. "You look so much like your mother when you do that."

"it's embarrassing." I responded. I turned towards my Uncle. "And there is no wedding. I'm seventeen, that's ridiculous." I couldn't stop myself when I made that comment. I was putting my foot in my mouth knowing that my mother had not been much older than me when they got married. "Did you tell Jacob about the Volturi yet?" I tried to change the subject.

"We're not sure we need to get them involved in this." Grandpa Carlisle began.

I shook my head. "You can't leave Jacob out of this."

"Ness it just may not be necessary." He began to explain.

I felt a growl erupt from my chest and I was crouched to attack. I felt like I was out of control. I felt someone grasp my arm and pull me back. I became relaxed and started to regain control of myself. I felt embarrassed. I had just tried to attack my grandfather. "I'm so sorry. I, I have to go." I took off out of the house and into the forest. I knew my father was right behind me and my pocket began to vibrate as well. I didn't want to stop and more importantly I didn't need to. I knew he would eventually catch up to me though. There was no point to keep going. I slowed down my pace and was immediately grabbed from behind.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He growled out at me. My father never yelled at me. I felt like I was living in an alternate reality.

"I haven't decided yet." I murmered. "Maybe back to Forks."

"Ness, Carlisle isn't angry with you." He said, his gaze softening.

"I don't understand why I'm acting like this. I feel like I need to protect him. Like I need him to be near me; to be in my life." Tears began escaping from my eyes and my father pulled me to him.

"I imagine he feels the same way." He replied.

"And how do you know that?" I asked.

"Well, considering he followed us back here I think that's a pretty good clue." He chuckled.

"He's here?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"Alice saw the future turning black just as you ran out the door." He kissed my head.

"Was it like this with mom?" I asked.

"Like what little girl?" He questioned.

"Hard to be away from her. I feel like part of me is missing when I'm not with him." I explained.

He wiped a tear away from my cheek and looked at me. "Yes."

"But mom thinks it's just because of the imprint. That if he didn't imprint on me I wouldn't feel this way." I said knowingly.

My father simply nodded.

"And what do you think?" I questioned.

He seemed to look hesitant. "I think it's both." He looked over my shoulder and then back at me. "Someone wants to talk to you." I turned around and saw Jacob standing 10 feet from us. "I'll leave you two alone." My father said as he left the clearing.

"Jake." I croaked out. He rushed to me and pulled me in his arms.

"Ness." I felt his lips touch my head.

"I don't like this Jake. I can't be away from you." I said into his chest.

"I know Ness I know." He pulled me away from his chest and in an instant his lips were on mine. I heard a groan rumble through his chest the moment our lips touched. My mind became clearer than it had been since I left La Push. He released my lips and held me close looking into my eyes. "So what are we going to do?"

I thought for a second. "Well, I suppose we could ask my parents if you can stay with us."

"Your mother will love that idea." He chuckled.

"It's for my sanity though." I responded. "She'll have to realize that."

I looked around us. "Where did my father go?"

"Probably to discuss what we just were." Jake explained.

"I love you Jacob Black." I smiled as his face glowed.

"I love you Renesmee Cullen." He kissed my nose and pulled me tighter to his chest. "Time to face the music."

He flipped me onto his shoulders causing me to giggle. "I can walk just fine."

He shrugged. "I know, I just like having you close."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Alrighty then. Let's move piggy."

* * *

**A/N:** You didn't think Jake and Nessie could be away from each other did you???? Sorry it took so long to grind out this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. I appreciate all your comments.


End file.
